


я думаю, они слушают, как мы целуемся

by Avasonta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Repression, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Джон зевает и ухмыляется Шерлоку, поймав его взгляд. Желудок Шерлока переворачивается, и он подумывает о том, чтобы подойти к окну и закричать.— Что-то не так, Шерлок? Ты выглядишь… устало.«Я так влюблен в тебя, что меня тошнит», — хочет сказать Шерлок.— Возможно, просто плохой день, — то, что он в итоге говорит.ИЛИ5 раз Шерлок пытается сказать Джону, что любит его, 1 раз Джону пришлось делать это самому.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	я думаю, они слушают, как мы целуемся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i think they're listening to us kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169226) by [greatdetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatdetective/pseuds/greatdetective). 



**1**

Джон на кухне. Шерлок отчаянно пытается сосредоточиться на деле, над которым работает, но он отвлекается, вслушиваясь в мягкое пение Джона под нос и его тихие движения по кухне. Он лениво слушает минуту или две, — а может быть, больше, кто знает? Все, что он может слышать, — это Джон на кухне, и, честно говоря, Шерлок, возможно, мог бы сказать, что тихие напевы Джона — его любимые звуки во всем мире.

Шум приближается и покидает кухню, и Шерлок поспешно отворачивается, роняя свои записи. Он наклоняется, чтобы поднять их, уши слегка порозовели, и он слышит глухой стук по столу. Он вскидывает голову и видит улыбающегося Джона с кружкой горячего чая в руке и, видимо, другая — на столе Шерлока.

— Я сделал тебе чай, — сказал он заботливо, пока Шерлок смотрел на кружку, пытаясь не думать о том, как ему хотелось поцеловать Джона, иначе он мог просто сделать это.

— Спа-спасибо, — запинается Шерлок, и ему хочется залезть обратно под стол.

— Ты так усердно работал, и я подумал… ну, ты видишь, о чем я подумал. Для этого не нужно быть гением, которым ты являешься. — Он легко смеётся, и Шерлок почти говорит это.

— Джон, я, правда… я… — и он струсил. Очевидно.

— …Я люблю этот… чай, он хороший… очень вкусный чай. Спасибо.

Джон смотрит на него немного странно, но не делает ничего, только мягко улыбается. Шерлок удивляется, как его сердце ещё не выскочило из его горла.

Глупо. Сентиментально. Целиком и полностью вне его контроля.

Он ненавидит это.

**2**

В следующий раз Шерлок решает пойти другим путем. Джон любит цветы, особенно подсолнухи, так что именно их Шерлок и собирается купить.

Он идёт в магазин и покупает самый большой букет, который только может найти. Женщина за прилавком широко улыбается ему.

— И насколько она злая? — усмехается она, протягивая его заказ.

Шерлок натянуто улыбается и забирает цветы.

— Вовсе нет. Я просто хочу дать ему знать, что я люблю его, не говоря ему об этом, потому что боюсь.

Он разворачивается и выходит, прежде чем она успевает как-то отреагировать на его слова.

Вернувшись в квартиру, Шерлок осторожно ставит цветы в вазу и ставит их на кухонный стол. Они выглядят просто великолепно и напоминают ему Джона. Он кивает, довольный своей работой, и решает дождаться, когда Джон вернётся домой.

Когда тот наконец-то приходит, он входит и здоровается с Шерлоком, а затем прикипает взглядом к цветам.

— Милые цветы! — Джон сияет.

«И сейчас он выглядит как подсолнух», — думает Шерлок, — «только красивее, умнее, смешнее, саркастичнее и…»

-…Это так мило с твой стороны — украсить квартиру! Я уже начал думать, что она выглядит немного уныло. Они действительно осветляют комнату.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него. Он открывает рот.

« _Меня не волнует квартира, меня волнуешь ТЫ! Я взял их потому, что ТЫ любишь их, а я люблю ТЕБЯ!_ »

Эти слова так и не прозвучали. Секунду он бормочет, а потом сглатывает.

— Да, я тоже так подумал. Поэтому я купил их в первом попавшемся месте. Очень красочные. Очень… жёлтые.

Это звучит довольно странно, и Джон открывает рот, чтобы сказать об этом, но все же решает этого не делать.

— Что ж, они милые. Спасибо!

Он снимает свое пальто и заходит в комнату. Шерлок ждёт, пока он отойдет достаточно далеко, а затем хлопает себя по лбу, пылая щеками.

Он прибегает к _фейспалму_.

**3**

Они на деле. Лестрейд идет к ним, его волосы грязные и взлохмаченные от того, как часто он проводил по ним рукой.

— Шерлок, тело разорвано в клочья! И комната заперта! Никто не мог войти или выйти! И убийца угрожает снова это сделать! Ты _должен_ во всем разобраться!

Шерлок достает телефон и начинает быстро что-то печатать.

— Я _пытаюсь_ , — бормочет он сквозь сжатые зубы. Джон виновато улыбается Лестрейду, когда тот отходит в сторону, непрерывно проводя руками по волосам.

— Чего ты так долго? — он раздражённо шепчет ему. Шерлок, когда они уходили из квартиры, сказал, что дело простое, и что он занимался им только потому, что был должен Лестрейду. Они здесь уже три часа, и Шерлок до сих пор не мог объяснить, что здесь произошло.

— Простите, но это дело застало меня врасплох. Я мог бы поклясться… — он замолчал, сдвинув брови, когда увидел, что кто-то подходит к ним.

— Донован, — выдохнул он, будучи не в силах скрыть нотки отвращения в голосе.

Женщина подошла ближе и оглядела Шерлока с головы до ног, подняла брови.

— О, так гениальный психопат уже что-то нашел?

Шерлок холодно посмотрел на нее.

— Разве ты не должна быть где-то в другом месте? Желательно в другой стране?

Донован натянуто ему улыбнулась.

— Прекрати увиливать от вопроса. Обычно ты так стремишься объяснить нам, низшим существам, какие умные детективные методы ты использовал. Или ты застрял? Так вот что это?

Шерлок сердито посмотрел на нее.

— О, это так сложно понять? — она с издёвкой рассмеялась. — Ты думаешь, что весь из себя такой умный, вот только нет! Просто признай это, фрик…

Ее прерывает Джон, угрожающе шагнувший вперед и скрестивший руки, стоя в нескольких дюймах от нее. Он, может быть, и ниже ее ростом, но его присутствие бесконечно пугает.

— Послушай сюда, Салли, — говорит Джон, его голос словно кинжалами вгрызается в ее горло. — Я не позволю тебе называть моего лучшего друга «фриком», понятно? Он восхитительный и умный, и в тысячи раз лучше тебя. Только попробуй сказать это ещё раз, и я этого не забуду. Понятно? А теперь завались.

Салли сердито смотрит на него, стиснув зубы, затем бросает на Шерлока последний едкий взгляд, прежде чем повернуться к ним спиной и уйти.

Шерлок думает, что он может умереть от того, что так влюблен. Он смутно задается вопросом, будет ли он первым, кто сделает это, когда Джон поворачивается к нему; его глаза мягко сияют от беспокойства.

— Шерлок, я не знаю, нужно ли тебе это говорить, но ты не фрик, понятно? Не принимай близко к сердцу пиздеж этой женщины.

Спустя несколько секунд, в которые Шерлок пытается заставить свое горло нормально работать, он выдавливает:

— Да. Конечно.

Джон улыбается ему, и сердце Шерлока бьётся так сильно, что у него кружится голова. Джон быстро идёт вперёд, вынуждая Шерлока следовать за ним, и Шерлок паникует. Если он не скажет этого сейчас…

— Джон! — зовет он, и Джон смотрит на него. Прошла секунда. И другая. Вся бравада Шерлока исчезает без следа.

Он не может это сделать.

— Я иду, — отчаянно говорит он, ненавидя себя, свою удачу и Джона, который сам того не ведая, так безнадежно красив.

**4**

К вечной чести Шерлока, ему удается это сказать. Но Вселенная, вероятно, ненавидит его, потому что Джон не слышит этого.

Они вместе завтракают, Джон выглядит сонным и мягким, потягивая чай, сидя напротив Шерлока. Шерлок знает, что он пялится, но, если честно, он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он слишком засмотрелся.

Джон зевает и ухмыляется Шерлоку, поймав его взгляд. Желудок Шерлока переворачивается, и он подумывает о том, чтобы подойти к окну и закричать.

— Что-то не так, Шерлок? Ты выглядишь… устало.

« _Я так влюблен в тебя, что меня тошнит_ », — хочет сказать Шерлок.

— Возможно, просто плохой день, — то, что он в итоге говорит.

Джон мычит и подносит чай ко рту. Он выглядит так великолепно, что язык Шерлока обретает собственную жизнь, и слова вырываются раньше, чем он осознает их.

— Также я люблю тебя.

Джон кашляет, расплескивая чай повсюду, в том числе и на Шерлока. Шерлок чувствует себя немного взволнованно, зная, что происходящее больше не под его контролем. Слова вырвались; они вольны сделать все, что хотят: вызвать хаос или создать нечто изумительное…

— Прости, — Джон кашляет, его глаза слезятся. — Кажется, чай попал не в той горло. Ладно, аргх. — Он берет салфетку и начинает вытирать стол. — Так о чем ты говорил, Шерлок?

У Шерлока горит горло и щиплет глаза. Ему кажется, что он освободился от своих оков лишь на одну восхитительную секунду, чтобы в следующую привязать более тяжелые, более болезненные цепи.

Он опускает голову. Он не хочет, чтобы Джон видел, как он впадает в такое состояние.

— Ничего. Ничего важного. Это может подождать. Или нет. Я не знаю. Думаю, это неважно, — бормочет он, мысленно запирая любые намеки на эмоции в коробку. Он прочищает горло и выпрямляется, Джон взволнованно смотрит на него.

— Шерлок, ты… Ты в порядке?

Коробка в голове Шерлока гремит. Он игнорирует это.

— Да, Джон. Полностью.

Он встаёт и выходит из-за стола. Джон наблюдает за ним.

**5**

— Он любит тебя.

— Нет, не любит.

— Он _любит_ , Шерлок, говорю же тебе.

— Но почему, Молли? Я не… У него… такой широкий выбор, так почему он выбрал меня?

Молли мягко смотрит на Шерлока и кладет ладонь на его щеку. И Шерлок чувствует себя таким растерянным, словно он в ловушке; он вздыхает, прильнув к ее прикосновению.

— Я не знаю, что делать, Молли, — слабо бормочет он, закрывая глаза. — Это словно пытка. Я ненавижу это.

Молли успокаивающе гладит его по щеке большим пальцем.

— Ты единственный, кто может с этим сделать что-то, Шерлок. Возможно, настало время встретиться со своим страхом лицом к лицу.

Она стоит здесь, утешает его, и когда Шерлок в итоге покидает ее дом, он думает, что, возможно, он сможет это сделать.

…  
Привет, Джон.

Я думаю, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Важное.

ты оставил сидение унитаза поднятым? спасибо, я уже это нашел

как сложно

Нет, не так, я на самом деле опустил сидение.

ммхмм

Ты не можешь «ммхмм» мне, Джон Ватсон.

ммхмм

ну, так что ты хотел мне сказать?

и где ты?

Я был с Молли. Дело.

что за дело ты не говорил мне

К сожалению, конфиденциальное.

......хорошо, а что еще? быстрее, мне нужно идти за покупками

шерлок?

эй я жду

ШЕРЛОК

хорошо раз так  
…

Позже Шерлок сказал Джону, что его телефон разрядился. И что ничего особо важного не было. Он даже не мог вспомнить, что хотел сказать. Джон поднял брови и ничего не сказал.

**\+ 1**

Шерлок пообещал себе, что _больше никогда_ этого не сделает. Но вот он здесь.

У них вечеринка в честь Рождества. Молли, Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон, Шерлок и Джон.  
Джон идёт на кухню, чтобы взять закуски, пока миссис Хадсон развлекает их гостей рассказами о своем муже и его выходках.

— Дай помогу, — говорит он, забирая несколько тарелок у Джона. Их пальцы соприкасаются, и Шерлок вздрагивает. Он подавлял свои чувства уже несколько месяцев, но быть наедине с Джоном в комнате при мягком свете свечей, которые похожи на танец мерцающих волшебных огоньков, — это уже слишком.

— Шерлок, — говорит Джон в то же же время, когда Шерлок говорит: «Джон».

Джон моргает.

— Ты первый.

— Нет, давай ты.

— Хорошо, — Джон сглатывает, и его взгляд скользит с глаз Шерлока на его губы.

Это чрезвычайно отвлекает.

— Шерлок, за последние месяцы ты отдалился от меня. В чем дело? Я расстроил тебя?

Шерлок чувствует себя ужасно, его внутренности сжимаются от мысли, что он заставлял Джона чувствовать себя плохо, сам того не ведая.

— Нет! Конечно, нет, Джон, как ты мог даже подумать об этом? Что бы ты ни сделал, это не может меня расстроить!

Джон удивлённо смотрит на него, и они одновременно осознают, как близко они стоят. Грудь Шерлока ощущается как желе. Он беспомощно осознает, что глаза Джона немного различаются по цвету, какие они красивые, потрясающие, загадочные и…

— Мне нужно кое в чем признаться тебе, Шерлок, — говорит Джон, и его глаза ещё раз скользят к губам Шерлока. Он смотрит на Шерлока, и обожание, написанное на его лице, и его улыбка почти заставляют колени Шерлока предательски подогнуться.

— Думаю, я люблю тебя. Всей душою люблю.

Шерлок слишком долго подавлял свои эмоции, поэтому в ту же секунду, как он услышал слово на букву «л», он схватил Джона за рубашку и прижался к его губам.

Джон на секунду замирает, потом тает в объятиях; его рука поднимается и зарывается в волосы Шерлока, крепче прижимая их губы друг к другу. Они исследуют эту новую территорию, напевая друг против друга и двигаясь вокруг, пытаясь найти позицию, которая сможет удовлетворить их голод. Их языки погружаются в рот друг друга, пробуя вкус, и Шерлок отдал бы все продукты в мире, чтобы навсегда сохранить вкус рта Джона.

В конце концов они отстраняются, задыхающиеся, с пылающими щеками и сверкающими глазами.

— Какого хуя ты не сказал мне, что чувствуешь то же самое? — говорит Джон, когда он восстанавливает дыхание.

— Я думал… Я боялся, что ты не ответишь мне взаимностью!

Джон пристально смотрит на него, затем снова притягивает к себе, и на этот раз они целуются нежнее; мягкими, целомудренными поцелуями прижимаются к губам друг друга. Тогда им больше ничего и не было нужно.

— Ну… я люблю тебя, — сказал Джон почти смущённо.

Если то, что он чувствовал раньше, было похоже на потерю цепей, которые много лет держали его в плену, то сейчас это было похоже на вырастающие крылья и стремительный взлет в небеса.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал Шерлок; эти слова были слишком нежными и великими, чтобы произносить их вслух. Джон улыбнулся ему, и Шерлок с трепетом вспомнил, что именно сейчас он почувствовал эту улыбку.

Так что он снова поцеловал Джон. И снова. Пока их губы не порозовели и не стали влажными, и выражения их лиц — полными удовольствия и радости. Пока Шерлок не заметил, что в соседней комнате стояла полная тишина.

— Они что… все это время слушали нас?! — прошептал он Джону, и его щеки покраснели еще сильнее, чем раньше.

— Ну и пусть, — прошептал в ответ Джон и притянул Шерлока к себе для очередного поцелуя, сделав его настолько громким и влажным, насколько это было возможно, даже добавив пару причмокиваний посередине.

Он отстранился, глядя на Шерлока, любовь наполнила каждую черточку его лица.

— Я люблю тебя, Шерлок Холмс.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Джон Ватсон.


End file.
